marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616)
, Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol 2 | CurrentAlias = Hawkeye | Aliases = Benjamin Poindexter, Daredevil, Punisher, Bullseye | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Dark Avengers, Formerly Thunderbolts, employee of Kingpin, Purple Man, Eric Slaughter, Mysterio; formerly US Army | Relatives = Kingmaker (father), unnamed mother, Nathan (brother, deceased) , The Wilkersons (foster parents) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower; Formerly Thunderbolts Mountain | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 175 lbs. | Weight2 = (before Adamantium implants); 200 lbs. (with Adamantium implants) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Color-blind, bulls-eye shaped scar on forehead (caused by Daredevil) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Government agent/prisoner; formerly paid assassin, soldier, mercenary, extortionist, thief, former baseball pitcher | Education = Unrevealed, though beyond High school unlikelyOHOTMU Daredevil 2004 | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; John Romita Sr. | First = Daredevil #131 | HistoryText = A mercenary of mystery, nothing was really known about the man called Bullseye. Once, he was captured and interrogated in a highly secured U.S. prison, and he related many details about his early life, such as the time his brother set fire to their home in an attempt to kill their father. However, much of this information is suspect, as Bullseye then escaped, taunting his interrogators that much of what he said was false -- especially the fact that it was not his brother who set fire to the house, it was himself. Bullseye proceeded to set fire to the prison, where his father was also held, and he left his father to die once more. (In a previous account of his childhood, he painted a bulls-eye on the forehead of his abusive father when he was passed out from drinking and shot him). Before his mercenary career, it’s been suggested that Bullseye tried his formidable throwing skills to become a Major League baseball player, but he was too selfish and sadistic. According to Bullseye himself, he grew bored and annoyed whilst pitching a no-hitter and for the last pitch of the game he threw the ball at the batter, killing him. Instead, Bullseye found his true calling as a special operative of the United States National Security Agency, then soon after as a freelance assassin-- a perfect career for someone who got so much pleasure from the killing of his enemies. He created his signature modus operandi of using thrown weapons during one of his first outings as a soldier -- a guerrilla fighter got the drop on him and Bullseye’s weapon failed to shoot. He threw the gun instead, killing his assailant with his bayonet. His early endeavors included time in Africa and Nicaragua, coming into conflict with The Punisher, and working alongside fellow mercenary Deadpool. Bullseye first came to notoriety with a series of extortion attempts and murder in New York City, publicizing his antics by agreeing to an interview with The Daily Bugle. Bullseye fought and defeated Daredevil’s attempt to stop him, although the hero soon tracked him down and prevented Bullseye's extortion schemes. Bullseye was then hired to murder the lawyer Matt Murdock, Daredevil's secret identity, but was defeated by Daredevil. In his own mind, Bullseye believed his formidable reputation was ruined and swore vengeance. Bullseye fought Daredevil at any opportunity, holding a TV studio hostage, kidnapping the Black Widow, or simply tracking him down. Each time, he was captured and given over to the police by Daredevil. At one point, Bullseye was declared insane due to a brain tumor and began hallucinating, believing random people were actually Daredevil, and trying to kill them all. The true Daredevil managed to defeat him, and the tumor was removed. Later, when following an assignment to kill the Kingpin, Bullseye simply received a better offer from the Kingpin and agreed to work for him instead. However, after returning from yet another imprisonment by Daredevil, Bullseye was furious to learn that the Kingpin had chosen Elektra as his assassin in the meantime. Bullseye killed her with nothing more than a playing card and her own sai. Earning the enmity of Daredevil, Elektra's lover, Bullseye fought the enraged hero high over the New York City skyline, until at the climax of their battle Daredevil allowed Bullseye to fall, seemingly to his death. Bullseye managed to survive, but his spine had been shattered, paralyzing him. With the help of a Japanese crime lord, Lord Dark Wind, Bullseye's bones were laced with Adamantium in the hopes that Bullseye would freely serve Lord Dark Wind as his head assassin. Instead, Bullseye, now recovered, returned to New York to pursue his mercenary career. Before he could continue in the Kingpin’s employ however, he had to first prove himself by fighting his former mercenary friend, Deadpool. The fight was close, but Bullseye was triumphant. At one point, Daredevil left New York for a prolonged period. Bullseye put on the Daredevil costume himself, gleefully playing the part of hero while robbing the rich and giving to the poor. However, never a man quite sane, Bullseye began to believe himself to be the true Daredevil, and Matt Murdock adopted the Bullseye’s costume to confront him. Murdock won, and the defeat allowed Bullseye to return to his senses (relatively speaking, of course). Bullseye continued to perform several jobs for the Kingpin whilst also pursuing several other mercenary contacts, one of which brought him into conflict with the Punisher on behalf of Rosalie Carbone. Another saw Bullseye hired by Mysterio to kidnap a baby from Saint Maggie’s Church. During the contract Bullseye killed Karen Page, a former love interest of Daredevil's, further earning his vengeance. Later still, when the news of Daredevil’s secret identity leaked to the media, Bullseye hoped to capitalize on the information and kill Daredevil both for his own satisfaction and to help the Kingpin’s struggling criminal empire. He targeted Murdock and his new girlfriend, Millie Donovan, but Daredevil snapped, beating Bullseye to a pulp and carving a bulls-eye pattern onto his forehead with a rock. Thunderbolts During the Civil War, Bullseye was forced to be a member of the Thunderbolts by Norman Osborn through intimidation and promising a chance to kill Daredevil. Under these auspices he and other villains, were sent to bring in unregistered heroes. Due to Bullseye's criminal past and his impulsive tendencies to kill. Bullseye was kept in a holding cell, chained to the floor or strapped to a chair while being watched by two security guards when not participating in any missions. During missions he's always escorted by two guards and/or wearing a cloaking device so nobody can see him. Bullseye's involvement being in the Thunderbolt's was kept secret at all times from the public. Norman Osborn usually uses Bullseye in a mission when the other Thunderbolts fail to bring down an unregistered hero or he wants Bullseye to do something else like injure another teammate or even kill somebody. During one mission, Bullseye was tricked by Songbird telling that his nannites was turned off and he was free. Believing this Bullseye killed his two guards and decided to kill American Eagle before escaping. As American Eagle was severely beating Bullseye in a fight, Bullseye's nannites turned on, shocking him and having his neck broken by American Eagle. Bullseye became incapacitated within his own body once again not being able to move nor speak. However, when four psychics who was imprisoned in the holding cells at Thunderbolt mountain, they drove the Thunderbolts insane and turned them against each other while Bullseye was having surgery. Feeling that Bullseye was not important due to his status in surgery, the psychics was planning on killing him last. But all the other Thunderbolts nearly killed each other and fell in battle. Bullseye emerged out of surgery not showing any interest in the fight and walking to the holding cells to kill the four psychics only for target practice, not knowing that he was ending the madness. Bullseye was sent by Norman Osborn to take down Spider-Man. With a tracer on Spiderman and guards armed with rifles that could home in on the tracer, he easily found Spiderman and gained the upper-hand. Spiderman tricked Bullseye by throwing a web ball at him that had the tracer hidden in it causing the guards to accidentally shoot at Bullseye, knocking him out and allowing Spiderman to escape. Bullseye also was involved in the Skrull Invasion, battling an army of Skrulls with the Thunderbolts at Washington DC. Killing Swordsman's sister Andrea von Strucker and almost killing Swordsman himself, Bullseye was stopped by Moonstone. Joining the battle with Norman Osborn and Venom, Bullseye had the chance to kill Daredevil and Spider-man with a high powered Rocket Launcher, instead killing the Yellowjacket version of a Skrull. Dark Reign As a reward from Norman Osborn for his role during the Skrull invasion, Bullseye was placed on the Dark Avengers and given the costume and codename of Hawkeye.Dark Avengers #1. Osborn used Bullseye to eliminate his problem with Deadpool, from whom Norman stole data about 'how to kill a Skrull queen'. After the less than great success of new Thunderbolts, Bullseye in his new costume challenged 'Merc with the Mouth' in their usual extremely lethal fights. On the Dark Avengers' first mission, he killed Morgan le Fey (who had just died by the hands of Sentry and returned) only for her to return yet again with an army of demons.Dark Avengers #3 The Dark Avengers fought a rogue Hulkbuster robot, and "Hawkeye" disabled the robot after killing its pilot. The robot fell, killing thirty-six civilians. When Osborn reprimanded Bullseye for his part in the deaths, Bullseye demanded credit for his kills. "Hawkeye" then went out and saved a woman from being attacked by three men. He killed them, and the woman as well. As he did so, a news crew in a helicopter happened to be filming the action.Dark Reign: Hawkeye #1 Feeling irritated, he silenced the news crew by shooting an arrow into the helicopter, blowing it up. Bullseye as used to take out his old partner, Deadpool. Although successfully incapacitating him and proving to be a worthy opponent, Deadpool eventually gained the upperhand and stabbed him through the chest with a meathook. He later woke up in a hospital and went after Deadpool again, only to be hit by a car while shooting an RPG at him. Bullseye paid off Deadpool (under the pretense that he his boss, Norman Osborn, told him to do so) to save himself from a death by chainsaw by Deadpool.Deadpool #12 Bullseye was also was taken out by Elektra when she stabbed him with his own arrow."Dark Reign: Elektra" #4 (June 2009) Bullseye was later given the order by Osborn to eliminate Daredevil, who had been discovered leading the Hand.Dark Reign: The List - Daredevil Daredevil and Bullseye clashed. At the end, Bullseye booby-trapped a building with one hundred people in it. Instead of choosing to save them, Daredevil continued to battle Bullseye. When the building exploded, Bullseye escaped and left Daredevil to his grief. Siege While in the Avengers meeting room, he and Kara Sofen decided to show Osborn his lack of control of them by making love in front of the HAMMER soldiers, to which Miss Hand stunned Miss Marvel and sent Bullseye to cool off, later that night Osborn gave him an offer, to kill Lindy Reynolds. Later the next day Dr Doom unleashed robotic insects into the tower after an attack by the Void on his person allowing Bullseye to escape with Lindy and snap her neck while above the ocean, to which he dumped her body in, later the Void began to attack him due to this, until Osborn supported his claims and he calmed down. | Powers = *''Durability: Bullseye has had strips of adamantium fused to his skeleton and spine, making his bones virtually indestructible. Former Powers *Daredevil Sense: For a brief time, Bullseye could psychically sense the presence of Daredevil. | Abilities = '''Olympic Physical Conditioning:' Lester is an Olympic-level athlete and weightlifter. He is in overall exceptional physical condition, with the agility, reflexes, stamina, and speed of a professional or Olympic athlete. Skilled Acrobat: He is a skilled acrobat capable of performing many difficult feats and matching the feats of the finest human acrobats. Expert Marksman: Lester's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have superhuman powers. Although he is not technically superhuman, Bullseye can accomplish many feats with thrown projectiles. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, spit his own tooth through a human skull, toss a paper airplane to a distant rooftop, and kill a person with a toothpick thrown through a window from a hundred yards away. He is also a dangerous sharpshooter. Expert Assassin: He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. Lester is a deadly assassin often hired by the likes of the Kingpin for covert assassinations. Master Martial Artist: Aside from his ability to throw projectiles with lethal accuracy, Bullseye is also a master of many martial arts disciplines and is extremely talented in the use of edged weapons and conventional firearms. Often, his outspoken attitude during combat about using his abilities seems to have become one of his favorite weapons - intimidation. As such, he believes that his attention in the media grants him more effectiveness in combat with a near flawless reputation, rather than an assassin who often uses fear of the unknown. Weapons Proficiency:'''As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, Lester can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. | Strength = Bullseye possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. Bullseye is an accomplished weightlifter and he can lift up to twice his bodyweight ,hence Lester can approximately press lift 350 lbs. | Weaknesses = Due to the mental torture from Daredevil in the past, Bullseye fears of being paralyzed. | Equipment = '''Adamantium-laced Bones: Bullseye has had strips of Adamantium fused to portions of his skeleton, including his spine. For all intents and purposes, it is virtually indestructible. Hence, Bullseye's Adamantium-laced bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of Adamantium does not interfere with his bone's normal functions. | Transportation = Thunderbolts vehicles. | Weapons = Any object in Bullseye's hands is a potential weapon. However, he will often use guns and knives as well as a number of throwing weapons such as shuriken. Before Elektra's resurrection, he would often carry one of her sais and use it simply to spite Daredevil. | Notes = * Bullseye has had statues and mini-busts produced of his likeness, and one action figure in the Marvel Legends toy line. * Bullseye was a villain in the 2005 Punisher video game for PS2 and X-Box. He was on the Fisk Industries level. * Bullseye appeared as a villain in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. * Bullseye appeared on the Spiderman vs Kingpin video game, on the last stage with Typhoid Mary before battling kingpin. | Trivia = * Some of the more unusual objects Bullseye has thrown include paper airplanes and a tooth knocked loose from his mouth. * Bullseye has also used abnormal weapons such as driving vehicles into a target, manipulating somebody to kill people and using people to kill somebody. * Played by Colin Farrell in the Daredevil motion picture directed by Mark Steven Johnson. * Before killing Lindy Reynolds, she asked his name to which he said 'Ben' a possible reference to the Ultimates Universe Bullseye. | Links = * Bullseye: Greatest Hits }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Hypercognitive Category:Shooting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Martial Arts Category:Adamantium Category:Dark Avengers members